This invention relates to an illumination mechanism for the slot opening for a vehicle entertainment device such as an automotive compact disk (CD) player. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of light pipes to direct light towards the slot opening of a CD player, without need for an additional light source.
Today, many cars have entertainment devices, such as CD players and cassette players, integrated into or installed below the dashboard. Such devices are difficult to operate at night unless they are illuminated. It is particularly difficult to insert a CD or cassette into the receiving opening of the player in the dark if the opening is not illuminated. Adding to the illumination problem is the fact that most receiving openings of the players have dust protectors in the form of door mechanisms. Others have slot-type receiving openings with felt dust protectors. These dust protectors prevent a light source within the opening from illuminating the opening as viewed from outside.
However, a light source located behind the opening is adequate to illuminate openings closed by protectors that allow light to penetrate, for example where a door mechanism is made of light penetrable material, or where the light can penetrate around the edges of the door. This solution is not adequate for slot type receiving openings because light cannot penetrate when the slot is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,780 to Murakami et al. discloses an illumination mechanism for a car sound device. The Murakami mechanism includes a light introducing opening formed in a wall located in the cutout for a cassette receiving opening. Light shines through this opening and illuminates the dust cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,263 to Strohmeier discloses an illuminated control panel for a car radio. In particular, Strohmeier discloses the use of light guides which at their end faces provide operating indicia, e.g. eject, which extend laterally beyond operating elements, e.g. push buttons, in order to provide illumination of the controls. Illumination of slot openings or door openings, however, is not disclosed.